Kamen Rider Sengoku
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Ashikaga Miyamoto, the son of Kamen Rider Blade, fights the Yokai army of Oda Nobunaga as the samurai Kamen Rider known as Kamen Rider Sengoku


Kamen Rider Sengoku

I don't own Kamen Rider, it is owned by Toei and the great manga artist, Shotaro Ishinomori. I do own the Kaijin and the OC, Ashikaga Miyamoto, the birth son of Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade.

Now enjoy the Story!

It cuts to Domino City where a boy, about 15 in age arrived, he looked like Yusei Fudo with the hairstyle of 14 year old Vent from Megaman ZX. this was Ashikaga Miyamoto. a fun-loving, Duel Monsters-playing martial artist.

"My is it a good day today!" he said, he walked to the park and sat under a tree and he heard a cry for help "Sounds like some poor soul needs help." he said as he got up, he then saw a group of bullies surrounding a little boy, who is 8 or so and Takeshi yelled "HEY YOU BIG PALOOKAS! LEAVE THAT LITTLE KID ALONE OR ELSE I'M GONNA GO BALLISTIC!" and the thugs' leader says "It's none of your business." and Ashikaga said "YES IT IS. SCRAM!" and the bullies attack him and Takeshi punched them in their faces and guts, hard. the leader whips out a knife and yells "DIE, YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" and Ashikaga, who was sensitive about his height, yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT MIDGET!?" and he punched the bully in the face like 25 times and the bully said "We'll remember this! Let's book it, men!" and the bullies run off and Ashikaga said "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" and he looked at the kid "You OK?" and the boy said "Yeah, I'll be OK." and Takeshi said "My name's Ashikaga Miyamoto." and the boy said "My name's Koji." and a boy older than Takeshi by a good 2 years ran in "Thanks for saving my little brother. I'm Kenjiro." and Takeshi said "My name's Takeshi Miyamoto, and I like making new friends wherever I go!"

(Cue song: BLACK PAPER MOON by TommyHeavenly6)

*It cuts to Takeshi standing on a mountain, facing the Hades Castle and it's army, led by Demon King Aeon*

*The Kamen Rider Sengoku title card appears*

_**Im Falling Down Into My Shadow**_

_**iki wo hisomete matte iru Deadly Night**_

_**Dont scare me majo ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo**_

_**sono me ni utsuseru kara**_

*Takeshi is walking down the street as all the friends he makes walk with him*

_**See you in your dreams Yeah baby**_

_**kowai yume dato shite mo**_

*The Hades Army, aided by their grunts, known as Kyoshi are seen, as the Demon King, Aeon is seen on his throne, laughing and Takeshi turns a MaDan Key like object into his BeastDriver/Arcle hybrid belt known as the SengokuDriver and becomes Kamen Rider Sengoku armed with his cybernetic katana, Hayatemaru*

_**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki**_

_**kazari tsuketa Black Paper Moon**_

_**shinjite kureta nara When you're lost here I am**_

_**Forever with your soul**_

_**miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni**_

*Kamen Rider Sengoku is in his base form, Fire Armor slashing down Kyoshi with Hayatemaru and is later riding his motorcycle, Dragon Hurricane*

Chapter 1: Authorized by Providence!

"Man, I hope a day this great doesn't end! I made a new friend, and beat the tar out of a bully! this'll be the greatest day ever!" Said Ashikaga until a monster appeared and it revealed itself to be a cross between a man and a shark and he attacks Takeshi and is rescued, the person saving him being his childhood friend, Shinji. "Oi, Shinji. Thanks." and Shinji said "Anytime." and Shinji hands Ashikaga a belt that's a cross between the Arcle and the BeastDriver and he puts it on, takes out a MaDan Key like object, inserts it in the belt and turns it saying "Henshin!" and is clad in a black bodysuit, red, recolored Kamen Rider Gaimu armor and the helmet has Kamen Rider Ichigou's faceplate. mounted on his hip was a sword that looked like Gerbera Straight. "The rider Authorized by Divine Providence! Kamen Rider Sengoku!" and the Same Zetsuma charged at Sengoku, who drew his sword and clashed with the kaijin and inserted a finisher key in his belt "_**Sengoku Overdrive**_" went the belt and the rider said "Kaen Zan!" and slashed the Kanji for Fire and the monster exploded as Ashikaga reverts back

Meanwhile, in the Hades Castle

"So, the 1st Kaijin went up in flames?" said a voice, it looked like Oda Nobunaga from Sengoku Basara, but with the face of an oni, this was THE Oda Nobunaga. and the follower said "Yes, Nobunaga-Domo." and Oda said "If Kamen Rider Sengoku interferes again, KILL HIM!" before laughing

Next time on Kamen Rider Sengoku

"Nobody must know you're Kamen Rider Sengoku." said Shinji

"I am the Kabuto Zetsuma!" said the Kaijin of the name

"Authorized by Providence!" said Takeshi

Chapter 2: Keeping Secrets


End file.
